This invention relates generally to a convertible vehicle which can drive on the ground, move on water, and fly, with minor configuration changes.
Some aircraft are known which, like the V22 Osprey aircraft configuration, have rotors that can tilt, allowing aircraft vertical take-off and landing.
Helicopters' rotors can be tilted within certain limits, which is absolutely essential for their control. Yet, despite having the capability of six degrees of freedom for moving along or rotating around all three axes during flight configuration, helicopters on the ground usually have only very limited mobility, or none at all.
Roadways are generally used by people driving land vehicles. The roads are becoming more and more congested due to the increased number of vehicles. Roads congestion creates frustration to those trapped in them, wasting their time.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle for personal transportation that can bypass congested roads, traverse water areas and to be able to fly over land or water.
Some prior solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,173, 7,959,104 and 7938358. Those patents are incorporated herein by reference.